Regiminis (video)
This video is a message from Regiminis directed at Tyler. Regiminis tells Tyler that he made a deal with Tenebris. Regiminis gave Tenebris Drowned so that he could receive John's body. Regiminis warns Tyler not to run from the Lunar Children anymore. Many images are hidden within the video. Details Details as of 9/26/18. Description: ((The ciphers in the description require a lot of solving but they eventually translate to the following:)) "http://lunarchildren.com/?p=324" Tags: "Your old friend,malagasy,https:\/\/translate.google.com\/#mg\/en\/kevi" Video Transcript The video begins with a distorted sound playing in the background as we see several shots of Regiminis smiling. Text begins to appear over a video of Regiminis. "Hello there old friend. Do you remember me? NO? It's fine. There is a lot you don't remember." The video cuts to a clip from I am doing just fine with Regiminis faintly over the footage. We can hear what sounds like a distorted reversed song. "How did you enjoy our quality time? Shame you couldn't stay for the festival." A clip of the festival from Majora's Mask is played while we see the date "11/11" appear on screen. Regiminis returns and more text appears. "Some brats decided to cut our time short." The Internet Detectives logo briefly flashes on screen. Regiminis appears once again. "Don't bother with them. You are being misguided from your fate." Many images from Majora's Mask quickly flash on screen. We see the following: ''-An image of Tatl with the name 'Rosa' above it. The Harbingers is written below.'' ''-An image of Tael with the name 'Ifrit' and 'The children' and the Skull Kid with 'Tenebris' and 'Ifrit' written.'' ''-An image of Link playing the Oath to Order with 'The Link' written.'' ''-An image of the Stone Tower Giant with the name 'Hank' written.'' ''-An image of the Great Bay Giant with the name 'Spencer' written.'' ''-An image of the Snowhead Giant with the name 'Alex' written.'' ''-An image of the Southern Swamp Giant with the name 'Douglas' written.'' A clip from Majora's Mask plays of Link entering the moon. Text appears: "The moon shall devour the link. And then give us her kingdom." A faint image of BEN appears over the footage. We then see Link getting pulled into the air as Skull Kid lies on the ground. The name 'Matt Hubris' appears over him. "Oh and I nearly forgot to tell you." Footage of the Happy Mask Salesman angrily shaking his head appears. "I made a trade with the salesman." The moon from Majora's Mask faintly appears. Regiminis reappears along with more text: "I didn't give him anything too important." BEN briefly flashes on screen. The Elegy Statue also appears briefly. We cut to an image of Tenebris with the Elegy Statue behind him. "But thanks to that trade he let John go." We see clips of John's burned house. "I KNOW YOU REMEMBER JOHN." A distorted image of Regiminis's face appears. "Once you are back home. You will be watched much more closely." We see a clip of Police cars. The video cuts to someone approaching a door and looking out a window. We hear 'Who's That Knocking' by The Genies begin playing. "And if you answer the door you just might see him." We see Doug's face appear. The video goes black before showing Regiminis's distorted face once again. A quick series of phone dials is heard. "When we come for you again do not run. DO NOT TRY TO HIDE." Regiminis approaches the camera and the video cuts to black. "Come play with us." We hear two SSTV signals which hide images within them. A phone dial is also hears which translates to the following: "Dont listen to him, its me john, his mask, ill talk later" A distorted image of either John or Rosa appears just before the video ends. Images Below are the images found in the SSTV signals played throughout the video: regsstv1.jpg regsstv2.jpg Below are various hidden images within the video: regimin1.png regimin2.png regimin3.png regimin4.png regimin5.png regimin6.png regimin7.png regimin8.png regimin9.png regimin10.png regimin11.png regimin12.png regimin13.png regimin14.png regimin15.png regimin16.png regimin17.png regimin18.png regimin19.png regimin20.png regimin21.png regimin22.png regimin23.png regimin24.png regimin.png Category:Canon videos Category:Lunar Children Arc Category:Videos